


Happy Valentine's Day!

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [16]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: It's Valentine's Day!





	Happy Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**For LeilaniTapizEsquivel**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are 16** **, Hiccup just turned 17**

********************

"Hiccup!" You called. "Hiccup! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, (N/N). Hold your horses," he joked, moving a thin branch out of his way. It swung back into place after he walked past it.

He had dragged you into the same forest where you met all those years ago.

**Flashback- eight years ago**

**\--------------**

"No, daddy!" You shouted, stomping your foot.

"(Y/ N)," he said, softly. "(Y/ N), please-"

"No!" You screamed, pushing away his hands, which were about to rest on your shoulders. "You're lying! Mommy- mommy will come back! Mommy's not dead! She's not gone!"

"(Y/ N), please."

"NO! YOU'RE A LIAR! MOMMY WILL COME BACK! SHE WILL! SHE HAD TO!" you yelled, before running out of the house and to the park nearby. Without noticing, you kept running. You kept running straight into the woods behind the park.

You stumbled many times, repeatedly, but kept going. You kept going until a root caught your foot and you fell. It didn't really hurt, but you bawled harder anyways.

"Hey," a calm voice said. You saw a blurry figure in front of you, holding out a hand. "Are you okay?"

"NO! GO AWAY! LIAR! YOU'RE ALL LIARS!" you screamed at him, hiding your face in the soft grass.

He chuckled. "All I asked was if you were okay- how was that a lie?" His words threw you back. He hadn't lied yet. "Come on," he grunted, pulling you up from your underarms. "Get up." He moved you so you were leaning against a truck if a tree. "Now," he started, wiping a few tears away. The crying had gone down dramatically but the tears were quickly replaced. "What's wrong, uh... girl?"

"My name is (Y/ N), (N/N) for short."

"What a pretty name! My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know," he joked. "Now, what's a pretty girl like you crying all by yourself in the woods?"

"Daddy said m- mommy is d- d- dead. That m- mommy won't come h- home. Daddy is lying to me! Daddy never lies to me! Never!"

"(N/N), did you ever think... that, maybe.... Your daddy  _wasn't_ lying to you?" he asked, cautiously.

"N- no. Why w- would m- mommy leave me and d- daddy though? Why?"

"You don't know much about death, do you?"

You shook your head no.

"Though as much. (N/N), it's not the person's choice when they die. It just happens. It's part of life. We can't stop it." He paused, as if to let the information soak in. "But you  _can_ live life to the fullest. To cherish the times you spent together. The memories you have. You can make new ones with people. With loved ones."

You jumped onto him. "But I want mommy! I- I want her t- to read me a b- bedtime story like she always d- does!"

He wrapped his arms around you. "I know. It's okay to grieve and cry, but remember the cherish the moments you spend together. And make new memories with other people."

He said comforting words as you cried, rambling on and on about your mother.

You ended up crying yourself to sleep in his lap.

And, it was the dawn of a beautiful friendship.

**\------------------**

"Hello? Earth to (N/N). Are you there?" Hiccup asked, laughing as he waved his hand in front of your face.

You blinked and took a step back, tripping on a root and falling backwards.

"Oh no you don't." A hand caught yours and stopped you from hitting the ground. "You alright, (N/N)?" Hiccup asked, pulling you upright.

"Yeah, thanks, Hic."

"No problem. What were you thinking about?"

"The day we met," you smiled, softly.

"Oh,  _that._ " The day your mother died. The day you met your best friend. The best friend who you secretly loved now.

"Yeah."

Hey now, let's not think about that," he demanded, taking your hands in his. "We came here to have fun."

You laughed, "Actually we're here because you dragged me out here."

"Says the person who ran ahead most of this trip."

"Ah, but it's true."

"True. Oh well. (Y/ N), since we're here, I have something important to say."

"Okay. What is it, Hiccup?"

"First of all, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to too, Hiccup."

"Second, d- do you have someone you like? As in like- like?"

You shook your head no. "No. I have somebody that I love though."

His face and shoulders fell. "Oh. W- Who is it?"

"I can't say."

He looked shocked. "Why not? I won't tell! I would never tell!"

"I know. But..."

"But," he encouraged.

"But, it's embarrassing," you murmured, staring at the ground.

"Describe him then."

"Okay." You sat down. Hiccup followed. "He's kind, smart, funny, handsome, nice, a good cook, good with animals, I've known him for years, cute, and I couldn't live without him."

"Oh, okay. Why won't you tell me who he is?"

"You know him."

"I do?"

"I would hope so," you laughed.  _It's you! I love you! More than a friend or brother!_ Your happiness was quickly replaced with sadness and you stared at the ground. "But he doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Why not?"

You shrugged. "I'm just a sister to him. He sees me like a little sister. I use to see him as a brother."

"Sister? Brother? Use to?"

"Yup. But I'd rather have him as a brother than not in my life at all."

"How long have you known him?"

"About eight years."

"How old is he?"

"Six months older than me. Seventeen."

He smirked. "Does he have auburn hair? Green eyes?"

You blushed and nodded to both, turning your head back to the ground.

"Freckles? Wants to be an inventor? Does he is own a black lab named Toothless? A prosthetic leg because of a car accident?"

You continued nodding, your sadness, fear, and excitement all building up inside of you.

Suddenly, he stopped the questioning and there was a short moment of silence.

"(Y/ N), please look up at me."

You did as he asked.

He moved you so you were on your back and he was above you, arms to either side of you head.

"(Y/ N), I love you too."

You beamed. "Really?"

He didn't answer with words, but with something even more meaningful. He kissed your lips. He didn't pull back for a while, but you didn't mind.

When he did pull back you were both panting.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, when he caught his breath. Unable to speak, you nodded furiously. He kissed you again. "Will you go to the school dance with me tonight?" You nodded again. He kissed you again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, (N/N) dear."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
